


[podfic] On A Technicality

by entanglednow, reena_jenkins



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Vampirism, Crack, Gen, Humor, Podfic, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Rodney is dead, and very annoyed about it."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] On A Technicality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On A Technicality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/299044) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



****  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
********

**Warnings:**  crack, team fic, accidental vampirism, humor  
  
 **Length:**  00:10:17  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SGA\)%20_On%20A%20Technicality_.mp3) ** (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me!)


End file.
